


On The Dirt Road

by Darth_Seal



Series: Darth's Requests [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Seal/pseuds/Darth_Seal
Summary: Sasha falls in love.





	On The Dirt Road

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST - SHIP: Armin/Sasha  
> I don't know what to prompt you with but could I get something fluffy?
> 
> For J93.

The sun was starting to set as Sasha completed her 11th lap around the the track. She stopped for a quick break then started running again. As she ran her stomach growled and she fell to her knees. It was supper time now and while she was here running everyone one else was eating. If only she had not stolen food from the pantry for the third time this week, she wouldn't be out here. 

As she sat there someone came up behind her. Sasha looked up to Armin panting as he ran past. Armin turned his head and yelled back, "The longer it takes you to complete your laps the longer you have to wait for food!"

Sasha groaned and stood up. She sighed and started running again, quickly catching up to Armin. Once she caught up to Armin she said, "I forgot you were out here. How many laps do you have."

Armin wheezed and said, "20. I just finished my 9th. Shadis is punishing me because I was too slow." 

Sasha laughed and said, "Ha only 20 laps. He's going soft on you. I have to do 35 and I have to go without dinner as well."

Armin snorted and said, "Well if you stopped stealing food every other day of the week then you wouldn't have to do these punishments."

Sasha smiled and said, "But if I didn't steal Shadis might punish you twice as hard because the he wouldn't have me to punish."

Armin turned on a curve and together the two crossed the line marking another lap completed.

Armin left out a huff and said, "That's 10 laps for me. I am half way there." 

As they continued running a rough breeze blew threw the air blowing Armin's hair back. Sasha grinned and said, "You look cute like that Armin." 

Armin blushed and shouted, "I am not cute!"

Sasha smiled and said, "Now that I think about it, you're not just cute. Your also good to look at."

Armin blushed even harder and said, "Your good to look at too Sasha."

Sasha grinned and said, "Oh so you like me then."

Armin sighed and said, "Ya I do. Other wise I wouldn't run with you, when I am not actually in any trouble."

Sasha gave off a shocked look and asked, "Wait you run with me even when your not in trouble? Are in trouble now or are running with me, just out of pity?"

Armin blush slowly came back and he said, "I don't do it to pity you. I won't deny the fact that I am one the weakest runners. That's why when you run I run as well. It's helping me get stronger. I also don't like running alone and I don't want to ask Eren or Mikasa for help. But today I really am in trouble."

Sasha blushed and said, "Wow, I didn't know that. 

As the rounded the track to complete Armin's 15th lap the air grew colder as storm clouds passed by over head. Armin shivered form the cold air as it started to rain. Sasha groaned and said, "No I am only half way done. This can't be happening."

Armin sighed and said, "You could always lie to Shadis and say you did 35 laps."

Sasha sighed and said. "It won't work. I tried to lie before. The man knew I was lying instantly."

Armin whistled and said, "Hmm your right. I only managed to lie to him 5 times, or he just let it slide."

As the storm grew fiercer the two finished Armin's 20th lap, Shadis yelled form the cafeteria, "Arlert! Blouse! You two are done for the day. Get inside before you freeze to death."

Both of them laughed and rand inside.

After dinner Sasha walked up to Armin and said, "Thanks for for always running with me even when you don't have too.

Armin smiled and said, "No problem I'll run with you any time you want. I do like you after all."

Sasha blushed and walked off towards the girl dorms, but before she left she turned around and said, "I'll see on tomorrow then."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long but it is fluffy. Tell me what you think.


End file.
